Coming Out, Emma Style!
by Hollie47
Summary: Emma comes out to her family.


The school bell rang loud students launched themselves out of their seats shoving their belongings into their school bags and headed off home for the day. Wind was blowing in gushes signalling the change of a new season. The sun was casting a warm glow on everything it could touch, leaving golden rays of light spread throughout the area.

Emma slowly made her way out of the building and over to the wooden seats in the back of the school yard where the volleyball courts were. She sat down facing them, Jenny had training and she liked to watch her girlfriend in action. Wind gusted through the area she was sitting in, messing up her hair slightly. The blonde's eyes started to glaze over as memories from this morning filled her mind.

_The sound of the alarm beeping brought her out of her sleep; she woke up groggily rubbing a hand over her face before she reached over to turn the alarm off. Slowly she got out of bed wishing she was wrapped up among her many blankets once more. She stretched lazily and yawned as she walked over and grabbed the curtains covering her windows opening them to the welcoming feeling of the warm rays of the sun which hit her face. Something started to gleam as she noticed it in the corner of her eye. She turned slightly and saw the picture of Jenny she always kept next to her computer. It always made her smile no matter what. The picture stood on her study desk when she was home, when she wasn't home she always had it safely put away in her drawer. _

_She lifted the picture off the desk and ran her finger over the frame, it was smooth and cold. She raised the picture to her lips and kissed the smiling image of Jenny softly as she whispered 'good morning beautiful' and sat it back down again._

"_Ewwwww" She heard as she turned around quickly as her younger brother ran into her bedroom and snatched up the picture. "You were kissing a photo of a girl, I'm telling Mum and Dad" he said as he started to run down out of the room taking the picture with him._

"_Sammy give me back that picture, I'll do whatever you want" She said running after him as she jumped over everything he threw at her; pillows, clothe baskets, fake ugly flowers her mother insisted on keeping and shoes. "Sammy give me the picture you little brat" She remembered screaming at him as loud as she could._

_Her brother turned around quickly "haha no way, catch me if you want it back" he ran down the stairs, he was fast for a twelve year old. Emma chased after him, grabbing everything he was still throwing at her and shoving it to the side._

"_Emma and Samuel what are you two doing making such a disturbance so early in the morning" She heard as her father's voice echoed throughout the living room._

_Sammy ran over to their father, she remembered being so full of worry and shock and knew that the time had come._

"_Emma was kissing this picture and calling it beautiful" he gloated as he handed the picture frame to their father as their mother entered the room._

"_Sammy, please go get ready for school" her mother's soft voice said as Sammy climbed the stairs slowly wanting to hear the conversation below._

"_Emma, come sit down with us please sweetie" her mum said as they went over to the lounge and sat. Her mind was running at a million miles a minute and she just blurted out whatever was on her mind, not thinking._

"_I'm sorry. I should have told you before. I don't like lying to you guys at all. It just happened. I didn't realise it before. It was just a spontaneous thing that happened. I would have told you sooner but it never really occurred to me. It was just like yesterday it happened. Please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean not to tell you"_

"_Emma, sweetie you're rambling incoherently again" her mum said putting a finger to her daughter's lips. "Now tell us slowly whatever it is you are talking about"._

"_Okay so I met someone. She's a girl and we are dating" She remembered saying this, the moment ingrained into her memory forever._

"_Emma darling are you trying to tell us you're gay" Her father asked softly patting her knee._

"_Yes" she whispered._

"Emma, ready to go" She was snapped out of her thoughts by Jenny's voice. She didn't even realise that her volleyball practice had started and finished.

Jenny sat down next to Emma and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Hey, everything is going to be alright. You said that your parent's weren't shocked about it or anything"

"I know Jenny" she responded as she intertwined their fingers. "Do you want to meet my parents before they have to go out today?"

"Of course" Jenny replied as they both stood up and walked hand in hand out of the school grounds.

The walk to Emma's house wasn't very long, but with each step she took she knew it was one second closer to her parents meeting Jenny and vice versa. She could feel the palms of her hands getting sweaty. When they turned the corner into Emma's street she was almost a nervous wreck. "Emma, calm down" Jenny said as she squeezed her hand reassuringly.

They entered the house cautiously and found both of Emma's parents sitting at the kitchen table talking softly. They looked up as Emma and Jenny entered the room.

"Mum, Dad, this is Jenny" Emma said not knowing what to say pulling Jenny in front of her.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Muller. My name is Jenny Hartmann" she said confidently shaking their hands and smiling that perfect dimple showing smile of hers.

"It's very nice to meet you dear" Emma's mum said as she stood up, her husband also greeting Jenny in a friendly manner.

"I'm sorry girls, I would really like to stay here and talk to you both but I have to be at work and Emma's father needs to go pick the children up from their grandparent's house." As Emma's mum walked out of the kitchen she took a moment to nudge her in the ribs and whisper "nice catch" into her ear causing Emma to blush.


End file.
